We request partial funding for the 10th Annual Meeting of the Society for Free Radical Biology and Medicine (SFRBM; formerly The Oxygen Society) to be held on November 20-24, 2003 at the Sheraton Seattle Hotel & Towers, Seattle, WA. Funds will support the travel, lodging and registration fees of invited speakers so that funds from the SFRBM operating budget and annual meeting income can be directed toward supporting the travel and participation of students, fellows and young investigators, as well as members lecturing in the pre-meeting workshop on "Methods in Free Radical Biology and Medicine and their Application to Translational Research". This workshop will provide lectures by experts in the field to young or new investigators on the concepts, approaches, interpretations and various techniques applied to the quantification of reactants and products of oxidant/free radical-mediated reactions in vitro and in vivo. The body of the meeting will then begin for four days, with six (first day) or four (other days) invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions. The themes of the four plenary sessions in the mornings are: The Evolution and Future of Free Radical Research in Biology and Medicine; Protein Oxidations: Mechanisms, Measurements and Markers of Disease; Vascular Redox Signaling and Oxidative Stress; and Mitochondrial Reactive Oxygen Species in Cell Signaling and Human Disease. The lectures delivered in the afternoon sessions will be selected from abstracts submitted by Society members and non-members at large. Each afternoon session will be chaired by selected young investigators in the field. From 8:00-9:30 am on days two, three and four, the Sunrise Free Radical School will be held, a distinct characteristic of the SFRBM Meeting featuring senior scientists or experts in the field addressing fundamental aspects of free radical chemistry and biology to an audience consisting of students, fellows and young investigators. Poster sessions will be displayed all day and will be open for discussion between 4:30-6:30 pm. Overall, sessions will address a broad range of research endeavors surrounding the diverse roles that reactive oxygen and nitrogen species play in biology and medicine. Research presented will have an impact on our understanding of aging as well as cardiovascular, neoplastic, inflammatory and neurodegenerative diseases, and will provide new insight into mechanisms by which antioxidants and therapeutics attenuate these diseases. In summary, the conference provides a forum for exchange of the most recent basic and applied research in free radical chemistry, biologv and medicine as well as an opportunity for scientists to network and discuss new collaborative arrangements. [unreadable] [unreadable]